HorribleFuture
by NitroBonzai
Summary: Just a joke dont read


**My name is Zachary Arcadia. I believed I am chosen to be the emperor. This is my story.**

"What are you doing here, Zachary?"

"Fugil, we haven't met since 9 years ago. Want to battle?" I responded with a cocky face.

"My Drag-Ride, Ouroboros has been given to Lux Arcadia."

"Interesting..I want to see how strong is he..."

**Later that day...**

_Lux was walking to his room, suddenly he met an unknown man..._

_"_Who are you? You don't belong here." He said that with his hand holding Ouroboros.

"Oh, I'm just here for a quick test."

_I slam him into the wall with my psychokinesis. He fainted._

"Weak." I was disappointed.

_Someone is coming, I have to go now.._

"Lux-kun! Are you okay" Krulcifer ran to Lux with a worried face.

"Lu-chan fainted.." Same goes for Philluffy.

_They took him to his room. And took care of him. I walked away still being disappointed, but then someone saw me._

_"Did you harm Master?"_

_Who is this? Well then, GODSIGHT! __So she's Yoruka Kirihime?_

_"Yes, so what are you going to do?" I said with an sarcastic face._

_She quickly draw her sword and tried to slash me, but I dodged it easily._

"Woah!_ Calm down." _I said.

"Not bad, we'll rematch tomorrow." She said that and disappered in the darkness.

_She's pretty beautiful though..._

**Tomorrow morning:**

"Alright class, we have a new student!"

"I hope it's not someone related again..." Lux said.

"Come in, Zachary!"

"My name is Zachary Arcadia."

"_Wait, isn't this the person I met before?!?" _Lux and Yoruka thought.

"What are you doing here, bastard?" Yoruka said.

"I just want to see if anyone is stronger than me!" I smiled.

_The whole class got surprised after I said that._

"Well then, battle me!" Celistia said.

"Okay, then!"

_I hope it's a worthy opponent._

**Later that day..**

_The whole class was sitting, excited to watch the battle between Zachary and Celistia._

_"_Battle begins!"

_Celistia quickly draw her sword and summon Lindworm._

_"_My turn, then!"

"Show these creatures despair, show them whos the real omnipotent god! Necrozma!"

_I summoned my Drag-Ride, Necrozma, everyone was surprised because this is an unknown Drag-Ride. Looks totally stronger._

_"_Divine Gate!" Celistia teleported next to me and tried to slash as she said.

"Omega Counter!" I shouted.

_All of the damage I was going to gain reflected back to her._

"This power?!?!" She said.

_She got flung so hard that she broke the barrier._

"Come at me, Lux Arcadia! Use your dark knight!"

Lux summoned his Drag-Ride, filled with rage.

"Recoil Burst!"

_I quickly dodged his slash and shouted:_

_"Photon Geyser!!!"_

A big rainbow circle appears in the sky and quickly blasted a gigantic rainbow beam down into Lux.

"Aaaaaaa!!!" Lux screamed.

_His Drag-Ride was totally destroyed. Everyone panicked._

"Who is this person? His power, it can even destroy this whole Kingdom.." Lisesharte said with a worried face.

"He's still ridiculously strong as always.." Fugil said as he watched from far away.

"Master! Are you okay!?!" Yoruka ran to Lux worriedly.

_I quickly teleported to Yoruka._

_"I'm interested in you. Please be my Girlfriend and let's revive the Arcadia Empire together!"_

_"No, you scum. You harmed Master_. You must die!"

Yoruka screamed.

"..." _No no no...This can't be._

"Arghhhhhh!" I shouted.

"Endless Nightmares!"

Necrozma blasted an dark aura everything was destroyed...

**_Few hours later.._**

I have_ woken up, and I saw the scene of the whole school, being completely destroyed into ashes. Everyone was still alive, they are just fainted after the blast. However my Drag-Ride and me is still fine. So I cried in despair. And flew away..._

**Few days later...**

_I was eating breakfast on a mountain, then Fugil came._

"Looks like you destroyed the school into ashes, huh?"

"Yes, Yoruka rejected me, so I was completely devastated..."

"You are now a threat to everything, how does it feel like?"

"Horrible, powerful and pain." I almost cried while responding.

_By using Godsight, I found out that Lux and his friends had to stayed somewhere else while the school is being rebuilded._

"Goodbye." I flew away.

"Look at that! Isn't he the criminal who has beated the dark knight?!?!"

"We should stay away from him.."

_As i expected, everyone looked at me with fear that I will kill them._

"Stop right there, you criminal scum! Surrender now!" Some guards pointed swords at me.

"Weak."_ I said._

_I snapped my fingers and they turned into ashes, some people screamed..._

_"This is your death!"_

_Hmm? A group of Drag-Knights flew at me._

_Oh, It's Lux and his friends..._

"Is this a festival?" I smiled.

_They all attacks me but I created a unstoppable barrier so none of their attack works._

_"_Return to Zero.." I said

_All of their Drag-Knights stopped working. Their sword devices broke into pieces._

_"_What?!?! He destroyed our Drag-Rides!" Lux said with a scared face.

_I walked past them silently..._

_Then I see the four nations coming._

"Why are you all here? Trying to beat me? Get lost!"

I shouted.

"We're here to make a deal." They said.

"You will become the leader of the four nations, becoming a emperor as long as you don't harm us."

"Hah! That sounds like a bribe, are you begging me not to harm your weak nation?"

"Sure then."

_While being distracted, Yoruka stabbed me._

_"_Take this!"

"We killed him!"

_My clone disppeared and I jumped down._

"Just kidding! I can see the future better than Krulcifer you know?"

**_I'm tired of all of you. I snapped and everyone turned into ashes. The earth now only contains me._**

"Man, that was a bad future!" I said as I'm seeing through time.


End file.
